


Affitto

by ladymacbeth77



Series: Tutti per uno, uno per tutti! [1]
Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un modo particolare per pagare l'affitto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affitto

Fare il moschettiere è un lavoro duro: tanti pericoli e pochi soldi. Quelli che D’Artagnan guadagna, li spende nelle cose fondamentali per la vita di un uomo, vale a dire donne, vino e cibo.  
A fine giornata ne restano pochi per l’affitto, così è costretto a cercare altri mezzi di sostentamento.  
Come starsene sotto il tavolo di Monsieur Bonacieux, intento a trafficare tra le sue gambe mentre l’uomo conta i soldi che D’Artagnan gli deve rendere.  
“Ah, signor moschettiere, questa settimana avete esagerato. Vi ho abbonato l’affitto e vi ho dovuto anche prestare dei soldi per i vestiti. Non ci siamo…” lo ammonisce l’uomo, accarezzandogli la testa e spingendogliela verso il basso. “Temo che oggi dovrete lavorare di più per rendermi tutto.”  
Impossibilitato a parlare, il giovane si limita a rispondere con un sospiro rassegnato.


End file.
